


Like Nothing Else - 独一无二

by Kyokusyuu



Category: X-Crew
Genre: M/M, OOC属于我, Real Person Slash - Freeform, 他们不属于我, 恶搞, 斜线有意义, 街舞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 兔子：接下来我们要演这样一个故事——王子爱上了高塔里的公主，邪恶的巫婆把王子变成了兔子，需要公主的真爱之吻才能复原。阿K：这场可不可以换铁锤当公主？杨铁锤：谁是王子？JC俊：等等……我是巫婆？？？
Relationships: Tooozin/AK
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物不属于我，OOC属于我。  
> 文艺复兴沙雕风，三观不正。
> 
> 坑品不行，且写且珍惜。

陈杰曾经在采访里说，自己是梦见“阿K”这个名字，感到冥冥之中的召唤，才改外号为“阿K”，熟人私底下还是会叫他大杰。

可熟人都知道他那是胡说八道。K＝King，广东人习惯在单名前加助音，所以阿K＝阿King。台底下多少有点那喀索斯情结的小个子对自己“掰头王”的名号是充满一百二十万分自信的。

明明踌躇满志，偏偏装得云淡风轻，队员纷纷对陈杰的“小心机”嗤之以鼻。

这么说当然不是因为X-Crew们觉得队长的“王炸”身份不名副其实。他们比任何人都认同陈杰是为舞台而生的王者，小小的身体里蕴含着大大的力量，咳，抱歉请允许他们把小小的拿掉重新来过。总之，不管彩虹屁吹得多么绚丽多彩，到底是做戏的成份居多。事实上，他们队长在台上，人前，人后的三重反差，不是一两个标签可以涵盖的，用“金句达人”刘俊成的话来说就是，犹如名牌香水，前调中调基调层次分明又无比和谐，两个字形容：高级。

陈杰听完后十分满意，而王亚龙则仰天翻了个白眼。

不熟悉陈杰的人或多或少会轻看他。个子小，巴掌脸，尖下巴，骨骼纤细得好像没发育完全，一口粤式普通话，软软糯糯尾音还带卷儿。王亚龙受邀加入X-Crew之前就很不屑他，但舞者靠实力说话，他俩第一次单挑王亚龙就被打了个落花流水。陈杰大概也很久没有遇到过这么带劲的对手，跳到后面连上衣都扒了，露出锁骨到前胸的大片花俏纹身。王亚龙目瞪口呆地看着那个炸药桶一样满场乱蹦的男人，汗从额头上滚下来滑进眼睛里，他忍住没有眨眼，隔着水雾，仿佛产生了一种模模糊糊，朦朦胧胧，道不清说不明的东西。

加入X-Crew后，他俩又PK过很多次，互有输赢。舞者的生活处处是挑战，X-Crew有不少80的尾巴，满打满算也都到了二十的尽头，体力下滑是无可避免的问题。而陈杰却好似有用不完的精力，像一汪活水，柔韧又强劲，包容一切，也似乎没有任何挫折能够将他击倒。

杨雨婷曾经瘫在地上评价过陈杰是不是瞒着他们服用兴奋剂，或者练了什么逆生长的邪门武功。彼时王亚龙正悄悄用指甲掐破脚底板上的水泡，随手扯了两张纸巾塞进袜子里，站起来跺跺脚，继续跟上音乐的节奏。

有次他不小心撞见陈杰换衣服，那些单薄的肌肉根本盖不住男人关节处锐利的转折，身上面贴满了白色的膏药，就像一个被补钉拼凑起来的残次品。

王亚龙默默掩上门走开，进入街舞这个圈子的时候他就知道，舞蹈从来没有捷径，但他的心里还是不可避免地泛起些酸涩的滋味。

王亚龙这个人其实是面冷心热的，比如说有队员状态不行的时候，他会陪着一遍遍跳到对方找回自信为止。他还有点艺术家的脾气，一种类似世纪青年特有的孤傲。就好比七十年代的人说：我穷。八十年代的人说：我痛。九十年代的人说：我不。二十一世纪的人说：卧槽。

作为一群牛鬼蛇神的领队，陈杰自然也不真像镜头前面表现的那么天真，但为人处事上多少是有点没心没肺的。老爷们私底下开黄腔的时候，会跟大家一起做白日梦中彩票开法拉利睡最好看的女明星。当然也有清纯的时候，比如跳街舞的初衷是为了吸引另一半，对方长得不必太美，校花就行；性格也不必太温柔，似水最好；外加一头飘扬的长发，眉眼之间全是风情...

王亚龙听完之后表示陈杰以后肯定是要跟双手过一辈子了。说完又歪着脑袋意有所指的补了一句，或许他可以考虑试试吸引另一种性别。

陈杰气得踢了他一脚。他在采访里说过王亚龙这个人闷骚，不说话还好，一开口就天崩地裂。

他万万没想到的是，就在他忙着跟队友们一起发展X-Crew的时候，一不小心把一个不该发展的对象也顺便发展上了。

王亚龙本来对陈杰并不怎么关心，即使友情在掰头中迅速升温，也仅仅停留在打个牌，喝个酒，撸个串的正常范围以内，还都是群体活动。可好死不死有一次，他们去北京参加比赛拿了冠军，赛后大家嘻嘻哈哈地去烧烤店庆祝，几瓶大燕京下去，陈杰就开始七荤八素，圆领边缘露出来的锁骨都透着一层深粉。他摇摇晃晃地拿起一根羊肉串竖着往嘴里送，竹签尖端扎在了嘴上，痛得他嘶地一声扔掉羊肉串，一边哼唧，一边用手指摸着被扎到的地方。

也许是因为辣椒，也许是因为竹签，也许是因为受害者正用舌头反复蹂躏造成疼痛的区域。那张过分殷艳的嘴唇嵌在陈杰白色的皮肤上，沾着亮晶晶地口水，显现出一种轻浮的色情感。

嘴这个东西再罪恶不过了，能吃饭能说话能打kiss，当然还有更低级的，现在暂且不表。

王亚龙虽然闷骚，但还不至于饥不择食。偏偏陈杰这人身无几两肉，却长了一张十分诱人的嘴唇，虽无皓齿，但有一颗调皮的虎牙。为了达到目的佯装娇憨的时候，眼一眯，嘴一嘟，萌得春风化雨，恨得不把脸伸过去给他亲几口。

自从上了节目，贴上‘公主K’的标签以后，这个家伙就更加肆无忌惮地卖萌。照刘俊成的话说，这叫物尽其用。

人的感情是很微妙的，如果说仅仅止步于一时头脑发热荷尔蒙紊乱舞跳多了累出幻觉，王亚龙就不会点开“钢铁直男的表现你中了几条”，“或许你不如你想象的那样直”这类毫无意义的文章，也不会偷偷去做什么哈佛性向测试。

正所谓日有所思，夜有所梦。王亚龙最近在陈杰的问题上频频受挫，甚至一连几天绮梦不断，内容越来越不堪入目，醒来的时候内裤湿乎乎凉嗖嗖。做春梦对于一个身体健康的年轻男性来说再正常不过了，问题是梦里妖精打架的对象拿到现实里未免就有些惊悚。

想自己明明是个对女生有过种种邪恶念头的笔直青年，怎么看到陈杰被烧烤签子扎了下嘴就变成gay了。退一万步讲，就算他真他妈go gay了，陈杰也不应该是他断掉的另一半翅膀，毕竟除了身高，拿掉滤镜，陈杰离女装大佬差了十个AC雷曦。

王亚龙神情恍惚地坐在练舞室的地板上，垂头打量自己的脚，用了三十秒才意识到自己早上匆匆搓完内裤，随手穿了两只不同颜色的袜子。万幸他们练舞时的打扮向来随意，陈杰连腋下裂了大口子的T恤都穿来过——当然按照小个子队长的原话，那是时尚，不是邋遢。为此王亚龙只是无声地啧了一记。

意识中的主人公此刻正被几个队员簇拥在练舞室的中央。王亚龙意兴阑珊的掀起眼皮看过去，他天生面部表情比较简单，总得来说就是面瘫。因着单眼皮小眼睛，又不像陈杰那样整天画两条骚包的眼线，所以看上去总是没睡醒的样子，不笑的时候更是一副生人勿近的气场。

男人们的八婆因子从来不会因为睾丸酮消失，相反有锦上添花之嫌，搞得杨雨婷一度认为这个团队里面只有她一个真男人。刘俊成拿着记事本，大家像模像样的低头围着他，实际上在偷偷开盘今天兔子是高兴还是不高兴。

“他今早把自己关在厕所里，乒乒乓乓好大声，我喊他出去吃早饭，他让我赶紧滚。”阿祺神秘兮兮地伸头还用手挡住半边嘴巴，一看就是在说人坏话，被陈杰一拐子怼回了原位。

“讲别人秘密的时候不要这么明显吧。”

“你们幼不幼稚。”杨雨婷抱着胳膊翻白眼。

“他那张刀子嘴平时逮着谁割谁，吐槽他的死人脸是我们唯有的乐趣。”刘俊成在生气一栏下面写下阿祺的名字，“赌多少？”

“十块。”

“不行，十块能干什么？五十起步。”

“好吧，五十。赌他今天午饭前都不说话。”

正在纸上画队形图的蔡亮见缝插针的说，“五十。赌他两小时不说话。”

杨雨婷震惊地看了一眼同流合污的副队，“五十，赌他等下自己单独出去练舞。”

生气一栏下面密密麻麻写满了名字，陈杰则一脸纯良的说，“就没人觉得他根本没在生气吗？”

刘俊成若有所思的弹了弹本子，“包你们下午茶，赌阿K过去跟他说话他马上回答。”

“那你还是觉得他在生气嘛。”陈杰悄咪咪往王亚龙的方向看了一眼，“他生气不是这样的，眼皮的角度会再往下一点，嘴角会拉的比较平。”

“哇，他那双眼睛你都能判断大小？”李琰觉得自家队长膨胀了，有人气了，粉丝上万了，什么话都敢往外蹦了。

“因为我们认识很久的关系。”陈杰抢过刘俊成手里的笔，在不生气下面潦草地写下AK，“我赢了你们请我吃晚饭，我赌他等下就会过来。”

浑然不觉自己成为八卦重点的王亚龙，正从头到脚仔细琢磨着昨晚的春闺梦里人，试图从对方身上找到除嘴巴以外的可圈可点之处，结果却越看越郁闷。陈杰本来个头就小，说话之间被队员们慢慢围进中间，从王亚龙的角度只能看见他支棱的头发。

王亚龙沉重地叹了口气，脑海里绝望地浮现出了四个字：

我堕落了。

他本想再继续消沉一下，然而面对阿祺把下巴搁在陈杰头顶的行为，立刻没有了感慨的心情，一挺腰跳起来，踢踢踏踏地走过去。

众人见兔子真的像陈杰讲的那样自动走过来，周身气场一片祥和，纷纷表示看不懂剧情的发展。

“你是怎么目测出眼皮角度的？”秦煜觉得不可思议。牛，真他妈牛，难怪别人都说陈杰长得人畜无害，实际上根本是个怪物。

陈杰扬起下巴，一脸得意，“精液之谈！”

“什么之谈？”王亚龙走过来刚好听到某人的塑料普通话咬着两个想入非非的音节，逐嗤笑一声，“光天化日之下要点脸。”

“经、验、之、谈！”哪个男人在成熟过程中没开过谐音黄腔，陈杰自然秒懂王亚龙在指什么，顿时涨红了脸，一换刚才洋洋得意的表情怒道，“你思想肮不肮脏！”

陈杰一排牙齿咬着下唇，不甘心的模样在王亚龙眼里真是风情无限。他内心一荡，从脚指头一寸寸麻到后颈，万没想到自己竟如此病入膏肓。

就在他千头万绪，剪不断理还乱的时候，蔡亮把一张纸塞进他俩中间，拯救了这尴尬于水火。

闷骚兔的心脏坐了一趟云霄飞车，重回人间，痛感人生无常。一上午的训练都在：这是一个夏天，汗水多么缠绵，心头萦绕淡淡地倦，阿K眼里满是哀怨...之中度过。

恍惚就到了午饭时间。

“我觉得我们有必要管管兔子老是呛声阿K的行为。”人称海南吴彦祖的副队吸着刘俊成输掉的外卖奶茶，护犊子的姿态活像一只老母鸡。

“那就安排他俩去卖腐。”刘俊成打着手游唯恐天下不乱，“正好培养一下感情，现在的粉丝都喜欢这个。”

“为什么不安排我？”阿祺从装小面包的袋子里掏出一个又一个的空包装，“丢，谁这么缺德。”

“你想跟谁？”秦煜问他，“你跟阿K，Miki和JC不会同意。你跟兔子，你俩谁在上面？”

“为什么我跟K哥不行？”

“因为你来得晚，你要排队。”

“我严重怀疑你们真的是直男吗？为什么这么懂？”杨雨婷低头刷微博，点开一张JC跟阿K拉手的合照，第一条热评就是'这对锁死啊啊啊啊！'她抖了抖胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，“一个个gay里gay气的。”

“你不要嫉妒。”刘俊成拈了个兰花指，“像你这种真汉子是不会理解我们的friendship的。”

陈杰从外面走进来看到，立马兴奋地说：“铁锤你赶紧录下来，放给他粉丝看一看。”

杨雨婷调出摄像，围在刘俊成身边的人全部一哄而散，害怕晚一秒就被迫营业。

刘俊成在镜头前面臭美了两下，才发现房间里少了个谁，“兔子呢？不是跟你一块出去的吗？”

陈杰盘腿坐到地上老实说：“有粉丝给他送东西，是个很可爱的小妹妹哦～”他尾音上挑，听上去有些暧昧不明的调侃意味。脸上还残留着水气，应该是刚刚洗过脸。

刘俊成抽了两张纸巾，在他脸上拍了拍，又从包里翻出一罐润肤霜递过去。

“要不要这么精致啊。”陈杰一边嫌弃，一边拧开盖子挖了一点抹在脸上，有些地方没涂开，刘俊成顺手给他抹匀了。

王亚龙回到练舞室刚好看到刘俊成的爪子在陈杰脸上摸来摸去，被揩油的傻子还笑得一脸纯真。

“你们在干什么？”

刘俊成捏了一把陈杰的腮帮子，抬头漫不经心地说：“增进感情。”

王亚龙仿佛看到眼前轰然竖起一座大山，山顶是一张刘俊成风流倜傥的脸，把他跟陈杰隔在了千山万水之外。


	2. Chapter 2

“为什么K哥和JC哥可以住双人套房？”

“因为就他俩骚包东西最多。”杨雨婷拍了拍阿祺的肩膀，顺便把一个运动袋挂在了他的身上，“还是说你嫌弃跟兔子一个房间？”

被点名的人射过来一记凌厉的眼刀，阿祺认怂的高举双手，“怎么可能，我跟兔哥早就睡出了革命友谊。”

“你以为我想跟你睡吗？”王亚龙摆明不吃这套。

“那你想跟谁睡？”

刘俊成的声音从背后响起，王亚龙闻声回头同他做了一翻眼神上的深刻交流，皮笑肉不笑的咧嘴，“跟你咯，我还没跟你睡过。”

无辜的阿祺感到一阵阴森森的气流从脖子后面掠过。

“你也没跟我睡过啊。”陈杰拖着行李从刘俊成背后探出头，“我倒是常跟JC睡，要不我们换换？”

“我跟JC换？”王亚龙是个很能面对现实的人，并不因为自己go gay了就自怨自艾。人生如此丰富多彩，倘若得不到回应，共处一室吃点豆腐也是好的。

然而陈杰却精准避开他抛出的暗示，“我跟你换，你不是要跟JC睡吗？”甚至还嫌不够煞风景似得补上，“你还记不记得你喝醉酒亲过JC，我把套房让给你们，我不挡人姻缘。”说完自己在那儿咯咯笑。

“你欠收拾吧你？”王亚龙太阳穴砰砰直跳，恨不得飞身上去堵住那傻子的嘴。

刘俊成倒是替他完成了心愿，在陈杰的后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，随意的动作显得十足亲密。这下王亚龙更不开心了，两步上前揽过小矮个的脖子，还没等摸到那头软毛，陈杰就跟鱼一样滑溜出去，边笑边告饶着跑开。

阿祺似懂非懂的在三人身上打转，再迟钝也发现了那非同一般的氛围。

杨雨婷觉得自己的白眼实在翻得有些多，拉着还想留下来看戏的阿祺去柜台拿房卡，远离这个修罗场。

王亚龙心里憋着一股气，看陈杰推着两个有他一半高的箱子往柜台那边去，又有点茫然若失。

刘俊成在旁边凉凉地开口，“你干嘛不去帮他？”

“你有那么好心？”

“虽然你俩睡不到一起，但是我把当骑士的机会留给你，是你自己不珍惜。”

王亚龙暗想刘俊成肯定是看出了点什么，正打算反驳两句，手机嗡嗡地震了起来。掏出一看，是阿祺那小子发过来的微信。

「兔哥，我们在608。」

还没等他解锁屏保，第二条微信紧接着发了过来。

「K哥就睡在我们对面。」

王亚龙差点一口气没提上来。操！他真表现的那么明显？

这次X-Crew一行七个人组了个观光团来上海看比赛。副队蔡亮要陪老婆，王子奇在北京抽不开身，其他人都各有各忙，剩下七条单身狗结伴上路抱团取暖。幸亏这次不带任务，身无压力，到了酒店大家各自回房间放行李，完事后惯例在王亚龙和阿祺的房间里集合。

“JC哥，你猜这次比赛会不会有很多美女？”阿祺趴在床上对着微信群发语音。王亚龙看着手机里弹出来的微信消息提示，心想就隔着对门还要玩千里传音是不是有病。

果然群里安静如鸡，过了半天倒是蔡亮发过来一个榔头敲脑壳的中老年表情包，后再无人说话。

阿祺在床上翻了两圈，外面终于传来敲门的声音。他一个鲤鱼打挺冲过去开门，刘俊成换了身衣服走进来劈头就说：“兔子挺受女生欢迎，你可以利用他吸引一群女生在身边时趁虚而入。”

王亚龙睨他一眼，心想这人真是嘴里吐不出象牙，万一阿祺拉一群漂亮小姐姐过来，陈杰美上了，我就完蛋了。

阿祺听到刘俊成的话，还真划开手机，开始翻起通讯录。

“蹉来之食有什么意思？你别跟JC蛇鼠一窝，要撩小姑娘不准打我的名号！”

“可我不介意啊。”

“我介意！”

普通酒店的隔音实在不怎么样，陈杰听到外面叽叽喳喳的声音，停下收拾东西的手，打开房门晃过来，嘴里还含着一跟棒棒糖，口齿不清地问：“泥们在嗦什么？”

“他们要去泡妞。”刘俊成忙不迭地打小报告。

陈杰闻言皱起了眉头，王亚龙察言观色一翻，以为陈杰跟他同一阵线，不屑与小姑娘勾勾搭搭，还未喜上就见陈杰把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来问：“那有没有帅哥？”

王亚龙大吃一惊，这人怎么还有突然开窍的一天？莫非他其实是个深柜，而自己就是最终让他come out的人？

胡思乱想之际，却听陈杰继续说，“有的话给铁锤带上两个，也别找太帅的，不然影响我们发挥。”

王亚龙恶狠狠地瞪着陈杰，真是个好队长啊 ，还懂得雨露均沾了。阿祺把安排跟后来的李琰和秦煜说了一声，两人连连称好。唯有刘俊成笑而不语，越看越是奸诈。

大家闹成一团，最后陈杰说，“你们冷静一点，等等不要在妹子面前丢脸。

王亚龙盯着他嘬棒棒糖的嘴巴，心想，你才不会有什么妹子，老子看上你了，你就只能有我。

比赛一大早就开始了，七个人磨蹭到下午才进场。他们在几个舞台之间转了一圈，每年这类比赛都会有很多新人，海选阶段实在没什么意思，多半是把同舞种的人分到一起俩俩battle，因为人数多且杂，碰到大神的几率非常小，基本上都是菜鸡互啄。

但凡已经有点奖项在身的dancer会被主办方直邀，要后面几天的预赛才会出来。这次上海的比赛规模不小，但更像是个选拔新人的现场，放眼望去没几个熟面孔，显得组团来的X-Crew特别醒目。

七人在freestyle的舞台边呆了一会儿，陈杰看得津津有味，没发现队员都一个两个的走开了，而王亚龙则看陈杰看得津津有味，也没发现七个人里就剩他俩了。

看了几轮之后实力大同小异，陈杰逐渐觉得没意思，正准备问问大家要不要去别的舞台转转，抬头就撞进王亚龙灼热的视线里。

王亚龙一直盯着陈杰的小动作，尤其是对方无意识在嘴唇上舔来舔去的舌头，看着看着就变成了少儿不宜的画面，脸上不动声色，脑中已然走到了下三路。

想象中的爱情动作片干得热火朝天，王亚龙咬着手指以免自己笑出声，男主角的脸蓦地在眼前放大，一把软绵绵的嗓音钻进耳朵里：“你发什么春呢？”

“发你啊。”当王亚龙意识到不对，啊的尾音已经来不及收。

他忙想补救两句，结果陈杰一拳打过来，像是当头给他泼了一盆冷水，把他的小心脏给捶到了地板上……

“你才春(蠢)！”

“………”

心脏施施然飞回胸膛，王亚龙仰天叹了口气，“我真的不想鄙视你那口粤普，你别逼着我看不起你……”

“滚蛋，我扑通发进步很多。”

“我跟你说实话吧。”王亚龙用一副恨铁不成钢的语气说，“你平时这样讲话就算了，battle的时候千万不要这样，你为你在diss别人，实际上根本是在调情。”

流言讲一百遍就会变成事实。陈杰本来没觉得自己哪里不爷们。他虽然怕黑，怕高，怕虫了一点；爱逛街，爱打扮，爱撒娇了一点，但根本上还是一男的，带把的，站着尿尿的。年轻时在湛江的小圈子里也属于“铜锣湾只有一个陈浩南”式的人物。就因为刘俊成跟他说上节目要正能量一点，率真一点，结果把自己率真成了小公主。

“你干嘛这样讲我？”不来点背景音乐陈杰真还拿不出气势对付自己人，刚好比赛现场最不缺的就是音乐，他拉近两人的距离逼得王亚龙退后两步，仿佛下一秒就要跳上去正面刚。

Battle的时候有点身体摩擦再正常不过，男人喜欢用胸肌撞对方可能跟灵长类喜欢用大拳头砸胸口表现自己很勇猛是一样一样的。陈杰很瘦但爆发力不是吹的，撞到王亚龙胸前还挺疼。放到平时他俩可能一言不合就掰起来了，然而现在王亚龙的思想已经不纯，对此类投怀送抱的挑衅动作反倒十分受用。

陈杰没撞两下顿感身体一轻，王亚龙竟然用两只手托着他的屁股把他给抬了起来！陈杰有恐高症，对双脚离开地面这个行为毫无心里准备，当即抓紧王亚龙的肩膀，两条腿夹住王亚龙的腰，嘴里惊呼一声：“操！“

陈杰细声细气的南方口音，用来说情话尚有两分缠绵，用来骂脏话实在是……过分了！

俩人一上一下僵持了半晌，王亚龙猛地把陈杰扔下去，匆忙中还知道控制力气，没把人横放到地上。陈杰落地后慌忙整了整衣摆，把为什么生气忘到了九霄云外，满脑子都是刚才自己的大腿好像压到了什么不得了的东西，他怀疑是那个，但又没有证据。

王亚龙捂住脸呻吟一声，男人下半身是套独立系统，充不充血完全不由大脑皮层控制。他哪里料到陈杰那句操会把他喊硬了，更甚者，他自动在后面加入了第一人称。

俩人做贼一样左顾右盼，发现并没有人理会他们，同时松了口气。陈杰埋怨上了那几个不知所踪的东西，想问又不晓得怎么开口，只好不着痕迹的偷瞄王亚龙的肚脐以下。王亚龙今天穿了件宽松的嘻哈裤，陈杰看了半天看不出异样，收回目光的时候瞥见王亚龙意味深长的表情，心顿时漏跳了一拍。

因为这场闹剧，陈杰对看比赛也提不起劲了。俩人晃晃悠悠在爵士区的舞台边找到了剩下的队员，五个人正挤在一起对台上互掰的两个美女评头论足。

“看了半小时了，也没看到什么实质性的东西。你说Jazz就该柔中带刚，一帮人在那儿搔首弄姿，一个能看的都没有，太不像话了。”李琰摸着下巴，声音不大，但还是引得站在他前面的人回头看了他一眼。

杨雨婷说：“我以为你们是单纯过来看美女的。”

“绣花枕头再美也无用，”秦煜说，“况且这几个网红脸也不怎么美。”

“既然没有美女，就不要浪费时间，赶紧去把阿K兔子捎上，是时候干点正经事了。”

刘俊成低头看了一会儿阿祺回微信，抬头就看到陈杰跟王亚龙往他们这边挤。他用肘顶顶阿祺，“说曹操，曹操就到。人齐了，走吧。”

阿祺对着手机发了段语音，大家心领神会，迎上一头雾水的陈杰和王亚龙，架着他们就往会场外面走。

“干什么？干什么？还带绑架的？”陈杰被刘俊成和阿祺左右夹攻，脚尖都够不着地，感觉很没有面子。

俩人自然不是真的想要挟持他，一群人推推搡搡地走到门口，不远处有几个姑娘靠在墙上等人，看到陈杰他们出来冲他们热情挥手。

一见这阵仗，王亚龙首先不走了，连带着一把拉住陈杰的衣服。陈杰猝不及防地被扯，惯性往后倒去，摔进了王亚龙怀里。他下意识地反手环住了后面人的胯稳住自己，捏到一坨软绵绵的东西……大脑突如其来的当机让他为了确认是什么而多捏了几下，等他反应过来捏的是王亚龙的屁股时，吓得赶紧松手，却被对方一把按回了原处。

“摸得挺起劲啊。”

俩人停在人群的后方，王亚龙从后面贴着他说话，热气柔柔地往耳朵里钻，陈杰脖子到手臂起了整片整片的鸡皮疙瘩，半边身子都麻了。更过分的是，王亚龙还拉着他的手，继续在自己的屁股和后腰处上下抚扫，陈杰的手心底下满是柔软的肌肉和起伏的线条，明明是强迫吃别人豆腐，却好像自己被占了便宜一样。

他怕引人注意，只敢小幅挣扎，耳廓一下两下地撞在王亚龙的嘴唇上，仿佛无论怎么躲闪都逃不出男人的势力范围。火烧火燎的热度从耳朵漫延至脸颊，就在这时，发现他们滞后的刘俊成回身找过来，陈杰慌忙用力抽出手，头也不回的往前走。

秦煜他们已经热火朝天的和美女们聊起等下去哪里玩儿。陈杰白天还挺期待跟漂亮妹子聚会，结果被王亚龙折腾了两出，有点败兴。可看王亚龙没事人一样踱过来，表情如常地嘻嘻哈哈，又暗笑自己神经过敏。

姑娘们也都是街舞圈子的，这个圈子说大不大，要往小了说言语之间总能扯出几个相熟的人。上海这个大都市，一到饭点不提前订位，随便拿个号都能排到几百开外。本来姑娘们就是冲着battle大拿来的，醉翁之意不在饭，一行人就近找了家店吃了点东西，便兴高采烈地一路溜达到了滨江大道。阿祺和李琰拎着装满零食和啤酒的袋子边走边跳，秦煜掩着嘴来了段饶舌freestyle，一个姑娘腰上挂着迷你蓝牙音响，外放着摇滚电音。风吹在身上带着丝丝潮气，近江的大堤是砖红色的花岗岩，陈杰和刘俊成也忍不住跟着音乐摆了几个滑步，唯有王亚龙一个人在后面慢悠悠地走。

终于，一行人选定了一个僻静的角落。夏末的天暗得晚，七八点钟太阳还在边际烧得红火。这个时间滨江大道非常热闹，随处可见游客，情侣，玩滑板的少男少女，跳广场舞的大妈大爷，因而他们聚在一起跳跳笑笑也不显得突兀。

王亚龙平时属于闹得很欢的人，近来有了点少男的心事，眼睛被夕阳的余晖一照，精神又开始恍惚起来。自从意识到自己的感情，他对美女就不怎么感冒，现下背靠着栏杆，斜眼看陈杰在一边跳舞。

这么多年来，他看陈杰跳过无数次的舞，也和他跳过无数次的舞。有时候是当局者迷，有时候是旁观者清。无论身份如何转换，从来没有像此刻一样带着漫溢的情感去探究过这个人。

体重会使跳舞吃力，因而陈杰刻意保持着一副看上去就该备受呵护的身材，你想不通他舞蹈时狂躁的力量到底从何而来。越是观察入微，越是耽溺于他矛盾的脆弱和野蛮中。就像是被吐出的丝线缠绕在了茧蛹里，王亚龙清晰地认知到自己在融化，在重组，在挣扎，最后变成陈杰胸前振翅而出的蝴蝶。

音乐一首首地放，草坪旁边的塑料袋里已经丢弃了好几个空了的啤酒罐。暮色降临，霓虹灯鸠占鹊巢，闪烁的红蓝绿紫在众人的脸上打出错综复杂的迷幻流光。

“阿K哥，1v1吗？”

说话的是一个留着长直发的姑娘，穿着白色的修身T恤，牛仔短裤，眉目清澈，因为酒精脸颊上两朵飞霞，笑起来甜得腻人。

陈杰欣然同意，两三步滑到姑娘身边，对她做了一个请的手势。舞蹈和酒精都是激发肾上腺素的推手，围观群众看热闹不嫌事大，等两人面对面站好，立马切了一首英文慢歌。

前奏响起俩人都愣了，陈杰很少跳慢歌，更何况是情歌。曾经参加比赛抽到一首慢歌差点让他脑细胞耗尽而亡。他求救地看了眼队友们，可惜那帮没良心的东西全部一副看好戏的样子，还拱手起哄。

“上啊！K哥！”

“加油！K哥！”

对面的妹子已经开始随着音乐摆动身体并朝他慢慢靠近，想他陈杰叱咤舞台十几载，第一次面对这么尴尬的场景。姑娘显然比他心态好，也可能存着调戏他的坏心眼，跳到他面前扭了好几个诱惑的wave，手指轻轻撩拨过他胸前。

但凡和舞蹈沾上边，陈杰是既不能输人也不能输阵的，他对自己的肢体有着十二分自信，都不需要酝酿情绪，张开双臂就把姑娘半圈进怀里，开始认真地抓音乐节拍。

然而跳情歌是要讲感情的，陈杰的技术挑不出瑕疵，但却始终憋着一股暗暗跟对方较劲的气势，一首好好的爵士慢歌硬是被他跳出了冲锋陷阵的狠戾……

始作俑者们在旁边笑得东倒西歪，秦煜抹着眼角说：“K哥这宇直神功怕是练到了第九层，不如你们谁来传授他几招，让他体会一下什么叫撩骚。”

陈杰听罢，停下脚步，心里暗暗记下一笔，决定回头再跟他们算账。他朝秦煜勾勾手指，朝地上比划，“你行你来。”

秦煜又不是傻的往枪口上撞，连连摆手，“我不行的，我骚起来还不如你，让兔子来，骚是他的拿手绝活。”

王亚龙一晚上都在旁边充当背景墙，看陈杰和姑娘你来我往的跳情歌。冷不防被点名，心想老天爷要玩他也不是这样玩的，才把那点嫉妒之情压下去，就有送上门的机会，而他向来是禁不住考验的，这个便宜不占，愧对王家列祖列宗。

陈杰听到兔子两个字，立刻想到下午过分的亲密接触。刚想开口拒绝，又觉得自己小题大做，于是说：“我这个人理解能力很强的，你随便形容一下我就明白了。”

“这个很难说明白，要亲自示范才行。”王亚龙活动了一下筋骨，卷发被风吹得凌乱，过长的刘海下面藏着一双晦涩不明的眼睛，说不出的危险。

陈杰被他盯得寒毛直竖，一边说不行不行，我才不跟男人做这个，一边转身就想往人群里躲，结果被王亚龙伸手拉住硬生生转了个方向。

“K哥你放心，我们一定给你们选首好歌。”阿祺冲他比了个OK的手势。

刘俊成本来想给陈杰解个围，但看大家兴致勃勃，料想众怒难犯，就什么也没说。

塑料兄弟情可见一斑。

音乐始出，王亚龙就揽过陈杰的腰，臂弯中细得过分的腰肢不似女人无骨，却自有几分诱人折戟的柔韧。明明不堪一握，又好像能承受住任意蹂躏地狂风暴雨。

陈杰呵呵假笑两声，“你不打个招呼就来，我一点准备也没有。”

“这叫攻其不备，小姑娘都喜欢这个。”

“真的假的，喂，你别随便乱摸。”

“对付欲拒还迎的人，越是不该碰的地方就越是要摸。”王亚龙一本正经地胡说八道，边说还边把膝盖顶进他的大腿内则。

陈杰知道他是故意的，可又拿他没办法。心下还在奇怪为什么自己对他一而再再而三的越界行为没有想象中的抵触，嘴上小声嘀咕：“什么撩骚，简直跟耍流氓差不多。”

王亚龙心想你还没见识过真正的耍流氓呢，要不是大庭广众之下，你落到我手里，我还不是想干嘛就干嘛。

邪念一动，更是变本加厉地上下其手。陈杰开始还配合音乐扭来扭去，后来脸上透出一股红晕，浑身僵硬的好像榆木成精。

“这里放松。”王亚龙压低嗓音，手落在他肩头揉了揉，掌心的热度透过衣物在陈杰体内疯狂流窜。

“这里收紧。”手指顺着胸膛往下，流连在陈杰的腹部，卡在他腿间的膝盖还往上顶了顶，“想像一下有什么东西在你体内，而你要夹紧它不让它掉下来，嗯？”

陈杰被烫到一样往后连退几步，脸上透出古怪的神情。王亚龙见他白着一张脸不说话，担心自己是不是做得太过火，让他产生了抵触心理，沉默一会儿开口说，“撩人方面你真是个菜鸟，我碰一碰你就这副痴呆的样子，闪开吧，让老子上阵给你展现下雄风。”

说完踩着点跟上音乐，手臂在陈杰眼前滑过。

  
_Say you love me to my face_   
_I need it more than your embrace_   
_Just say you want me, that's all it takes..._

  
王亚龙battle的时候好像一只食肉动物，但跳慢舞时肌肉紧收动作大开的风格，用他粉丝的话形容就是，举手投足都魅惑，一扭一转皆性感。他在假歌上跳的两支慢舞陈杰看过很多遍，想不到有一天自己竟然近距离成了舞中主角。

  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_   
_If you don't wanna try..._

  
王亚龙围着陈杰慢慢地转圈，夏日的暖风将他湿热的吐息吹散在耳边。有几下动作，王亚龙把自己送到陈杰的颈侧，鼻尖擦过发梢，他伸手将落在男人衣领上的一根头发拣走。

陈杰瞳孔猛地一缩，被王亚龙开玩笑似得摸了把脸。

  
_But all that I've been thinking of_   
_Is maybe that you're might..._

  
细幼的发丝缠绕在指尖，好像一并绕紧了他的心。王亚龙的头发是微卷的黑，只有陈杰染过的头发是这般浅棕色。他望进男人的眼睛，那里面夹杂着失措，不解，迷茫，和一些捉摸不定的波澜暗潮。

王亚龙突然领悟了何谓渴望，原来是和饥饿一样令人难受的东西。

空虚感从胃部逐步扩散，他感到有一把火在自己的眼睛里跳跃，他想他现在看上去一定凶狠地像吃人不吐骨头的野兽，他从未如此强烈地想要抱紧某个人，想要把他嵌入骨血之中。

  
_Just say you love me, just for today_   
_And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same_   
_Want to feel burning flames when you say my name_   
_Want to feel passion flow into my bones_   
_Like blood through my veins..._

  
他俩初次battle时，王亚龙就目不转睛地盯着陈杰，害怕错过任何一个微小的律动，他任由汗水模糊双眼，任由心不受控制地躁动……那混合着争强好胜的心悸并没有随时间的推移而减轻，陈杰在他心中一如多年前那般可爱又可恨，想到他的时候依然会咬牙切齿也依然会心软得一塌糊涂。

王亚龙朝陈杰摇摆手指，像是勾引，又像是要把他抓在自己掌心里。陈杰鬼迷心窍地顺着他的动作走了两步，见王亚龙忽地勾起嘴角冲他笑，飞扬的弧度说不出地放肆。

  
_Slowly, slowly you unfold me,_   
_But do you know me at all_   
_Someone told me love controls everything..._

  
男人鬓角滑下的汗水在下巴处摇摇欲坠，身后百米外不断变换的霓虹灯虚化了整个背景，远处汽笛的长啸在一瞬间抽光了陈杰周围的空气，他感到窒息，仿佛被王亚龙扭动的躯体和澎湃的旋律扼住了咽喉。他看到自己的影子在地上拉成长长一条，一直延伸到王亚龙跳动的脚下，很多画面突然就在脑海里叠成了一张张的图片。

他看到王亚龙嚣张地抬起下巴朝他摆出挑衅的姿态。

他听到王亚龙在他从舞台上下来的时候说：“K，跳得不错啊，真帅。”

那声音那画面，仿佛就在昨天。

  
_Baby, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_   
_And love's floating away_   
_Won't you stay_   
_Won't you stay..._

  
音乐嘎然而止，王亚龙收住动作，陈杰的眼中只剩下这个笑着微喘的青年，这一刻，他脑海里绝望地浮现出了七个字：

  
完蛋了，我堕落了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一个摇滚girl为了替小兔老师找一首适合他跳，歌词又有那么点意思的爵士情歌，真是听歌听到到头秃。
> 
> 最后在《Say You Love Me》和《Bloodshot》之间疯狂摇摆不定。可惜《Bloodshot》的旋律太过闺房之乐，我强烈建议姐妹们去听一听，顺便脑补下小兔老师边跳边脱的性感英姿。


End file.
